ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Temperor
Alien Temperor is a race of alien creatures featured in the 1973 tokusatso series Ultraman Taro, on the episodes 33-34 Ultraman Taro 'History' Alien Temperor was a very powerful alien tyrant. Insetad of attacking Earth like other aliens usually do, he decided to attack a different place, the world of the Ultras, Land of Light. However, he had something on his way: Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace and Taro. Temperor and his assistant were prepared to attack, however, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace went to Earth to visit Taro, forcing Temperor to delay his plans, making him forced to fight the Ultras personally. He arrived and landed on the middle of a city, growing to a kaiju size and lure the Ultras out as Zoffy joins the reunion. Temperor attacked and started to destroy the city, calling the attention of the Ultras. ZAT attacked Temperor, however their weapons were powerless before Temperor, who laughed at their wasted effort. Finally, Kotaro summoned Taro into the battle, what Temperor was hoping for. Temperor was so powerful Taro couldn't face him alone, he was trying to make Temperor leave of the populated area, and later he flew away. Meanwhile, while ZAT attacked the invader, he was distracted by several kids, but he used his flames to force ZAT to retreat, and he shooted down one of their fighters, but Zoffy came to save them before flying off, taking ZAT and a scientist as temporary hosts, knowing they weren't safe in their normal human selves. Meanwhile, Taro came to attack Temperor with a energy blast followed up by the Storium Ray, but it had no effect on the evil alien. Temperor crushed Taro with his electric whip, then he pummeled Taro and then choked him with his toxic gas, burning him, and continued to beat down Taro. Taro was very hurt, and had no power to beat Temperor, causing him no option but to retreat. But suddenly, the five Ultras appeared to the alien tyrant, he attacked them, but they avoided his attack. Taro returned to human size and flew inside Temperor's mouth, growing inside him, destroying the evil alien. However,, as the Ultra brothers were celebrating, the alien's spaceship appeared and resurrected him in front of Kotaro. He used his special vision to see Kotaro, and then taunted him. Kotaro continued to fire on Temperor, who lfew to the sky to await a true challenge as Kotaru told the Ultra Brothers that Teperor was brought back to life. A while later on that same day, Temperor attacked the city, creating a fissure on Earth. Kotako distracted the alien, making him dizzy. ZAT appeared and started to attack Temperor, but it was useless again, Temperor was mocking them, but Kotako continued to annoy Temperor. Temperor got so dizzy that he toppled over. Annoyed and getting tired of the tactic, he returned to his spaceship again. He thinking of a new tactic, he became into his Temperor Spider form. Temperor soon captured Kotaro, and returned to his normal form, he and holding Kotaro with a rope he started to torture him and then rub it in the face of his brothers that he captured their brother. However, Kotaro escaped, lanind on the nose of one of ZAT's planes, as the other Ultra Brothers helped get him to safety, unknowingly letting Temperor discover their new hosts before trying to kill them all. Despite Temperor's best efforts, the Ultra Brothers escaped with their hosts as Temperor was wreaking chaos on the city.Soon, the brothers were forced to give their life force to some volleyball players but Temperor discovered them again, but they managed to escape from him. Very furious, he continued destroying the city, leaving it on ruins. He was sonn going to attack Kotaro, but the Ultra Brothers had a plan. Hiding inside several toys that were thrown at Temperor the brothers ambushed and comfronted him. He attacked with everything in his arsenal but the Ultras resisted his attacks. Ultraseven, Ace and Jack all fired at him but it didn't take him down. Temperor blasted the Ultra Brothers, making some of them to fall to the ground. While he was laughing, several of the Ultras fired their beams together to the alien, causing a cyclone of energy that stunned him long enough for Taro to break the alien's arms, leaving him powerless. All the Ultra Brothers picked up the alien, and after throwing him high to the air, Taro used his Neo Storium Ray destroying the tyrant. His ship tried to revive him again, but several Ultras fired their beams to the ship, causing it to be destroyed, ensuring Temperor was dead once and for all. Ultraman Brothers & Ultra Brothers ﻿ 'History' Arriving on the city on their invicible ship, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle and Temperor himself. Those four aliens made an alliance to free the evil U-Killersaurus, a almost almighty monster, and Yapool. While the Aliens were planning their attack, they found a obstacle: Ultraman Mebius. Temperor suddenly spoke and said that he will confront Mebius himself, and after he destroys him, he will become leader of the alliance. Nackle said he can go and fight him. The other three aliens used Temperor as a tool to study Mebius' powers. After the alien arrived on Kobe, he called Mebius, and started to attack and destroy the city, suddenly, Mebius appeared and they started to fight. After a heavy fight on both ground and sky, they both ended in the top of the sea, after Temperor fired his most powerful attack at Mebius, Mebius used the charge of the mebium Ray to repel Temperor's attack, then quickly Mebius fired his beam, making Temperor's ray vanish, he blocked the hit, but it was too powerful causing his destruction. The other three aliens mocked Temperor, saying he was just a bunch of words, but Zarab said that thanks to him, they found information of Mebius they needed. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Stubs Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju